


something

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: Wattpad Requests [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Jay and Kai during a mission.
Relationships: Kai/Jay Walker
Series: Wattpad Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062371
Kudos: 3





	something

**Author's Note:**

> porting old things from my wattpad to over here :0
> 
> i want to have everything under one account so I can see how much I've grown >:)))

Jay slid back, the blow enough to push him away. "That all you got?"

The enemy punched him again, knocking him away once more.

"Looks like you're wrong!" Kai laughed, making his own move to get a good attack in.

The lightning ninja groaned, sitting up, rubbing his head. He bounced up, grabbing his nunchucks. "When am I ever wrong?" He asked, a sarcastic bite in his tone.

"A lot." Kai attempted to kick the man.

"Fight me."

"After this."

"Fine."

Kai rolled out of the way of a shot, hissing at a scrape. He went in for another attack, landing it for once.

Jay dashed in, shocking them, making the person pass out. Blue gave Red a sly look.

The fire ninja glared at him. "Don't you dare."

He smiled. "I guess it was pretty _shockin_ g..."

Kai facepalmed. "I don't know why I even bother."

"Because you _lov_ e me, that's why." Jay laughed, kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

"Now do I?" Kai shook his head before dialing the Ninjago police so they could pick up the man.

When he was done, Lightning responded. "If you _didn't_ love me, you wouldn't be dating me. Now would you?"

"I guess not."


End file.
